life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange
Life Is Strange is a five-part episodic game that sets out to revolutionise story-based choice and consequence games. It was developed by DONTNOD Entertainment and published by Square Enix. The PEGI age rating is 16. Episode 1, Chrysalis, was released on January 29, 2015. The developers describe the game as a nostalgic coming-of-age story that combines the present with the past, creating key moments for each episode. The game's protagonist is Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max. She is an 18-year-old photography senior who discovers she can rewind time to change the course of events. She gets disturbing premonitions of the future. Max is reunited with her old friend, Chloe Price, and they uncover the truth behind Rachel Amber, a missing student. They both attend High School in Arcadia, Oregon and have to deal with everyday life issues created by their own families and school mates and as you can expect in a typical public high school environment, sometimes teens make bad decisions. Players will be given the opportunity to make choices while playing Max and each choice will have consequences in gameplay. Her ability to 'rewind time' will impact the game's narrative. There are multiple endings depending on the choices the player makes for Max. The game has a licensed indie soundtrack and hand-painted visuals. Key Features: *Life is Strange is an episodic, modern adventure game with a twist. *Player choice and consequence play a key role and your actions will determine how the story unfolds around you. *The rewind feature allows you to go back in time by a few moments at any point: solve puzzles, change reactions, or simply experience new choices. *Explore Arcadia Bay and the stories behind its people as you investigate the mysterious disappearance of Rachel Amber. *Distinct soundtrack, with modern indie-folk influences. *Striking art style, with hand-drawn textures to give it a highly unique look. System Requirements Story Season 1 Episode 1: Chrysalis On October 7th, Max finds out she can rewind time when she uses it to save her old friend Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott. They later reunite and Max senses that a storm is coming after getting premonitions. Episode 2: Out Of Time On October 8th, Max tries to find out more about her ability to rewind time and found out the reason for Kate's sudden change in mood and behavior. Chloe tests out Max's rewind power intensively and Max starts to discover the limits on her ability. Max will eventually have the ability to rewind and stop time itself to save her friend Kate from a suicide attempt. Episode 3: Chaos Theory On October 8th, Max and Chloe’s investigation into Rachel Amber’s disappearance lead them to break into Blackwell Academy after dark, searching for answers. It’s here and in the following day, they discover that Rachel kept many secrets and was not the person Chloe thought she knew. Max meanwhile discovers she has a new power that brings with it some devastating consequences. Episode 4: Dark Room In an alternate timeline created by Max's actions to save William, Max learns the consequences of her abilities and changes things back to the way they were. In the real timeline, Max and Chloe work together to piece evidence that Nathan Prescott drugged Kate and is going to strike again at the Vortex Party. Episode 5: Polarized Life is Strange E3 Trailer Category:Life Is Strange Category:Gameplay